


Long ago I met a man

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Childhood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long ago I met a man, well I say met...</p>
<p>From the first time she saw him she's knew he was a little strange, but she didn't know how much he'd change her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long ago I met a man

Long ago I met a man, well I say met…  


I was eight years old the first time I saw him. He was sitting in the crowd watching our class play. He kept watching me, smiling. When I went to look for him later, he was gone. I asked my mum who he had been, she didn’t know who I was talking about. We went out to dinner and got ice cream. That night I dreamt of the strange man.  


The next time he appeared I was ten. He was my substitute teacher. I didn’t connect his face with that of the man who’d been at my play. He was odd. We didn’t learn our lessons that day but he told wonderful stories. He was nice and funny and interesting. I asked his name. John Smith.  


When I was 13 he resurfaced. It was the first time I took the tube alone. I lost my money and panicked, but he showed up, tapped me on the shoulder, smiled, and handed me money. I thanked him and as he walked out of view I realized he was John Smith. My friend, Jenna, asked why I was staring at his disappearing form, I didn’t tell her; it seemed crazy.  


I was 15 when he walked into my life again. He was just watching as I went to my first day of school that year. I smiled and waved, part of me wondered if he was even real, as he waved back. He seemed so proud.  


At my junior prom my date left me for his ex. John Smith found me sitting in the back, my eyes red from crying. “Want to dance?” He asked. I smiled and accepted. He was sweet, I barely knew him, he didn’t seem to age, and he may have been stalking me but he was sweet and I was sad. He made me happy. He disappeared soon after.  


When I was eighteen, I saw him again. I was so stressed that year I’d forgotten about the man who’d walked in and out of life so often. He was drunk. And it was New Years. He promised me a great year. I smiled.  


The next thing he said to me was “Hello! Oka- New teeth. That’s weird. So where was I? Oh, that’s right Barcelona!”


End file.
